Leap of Faith
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Years after breaking up Serverus Snape and Remus Lupin get a reminder of what they used to have. That remind being their thirteen year old twins. Sage and Iris Chase. Slash, possible mentions of abuse, possible sex scenes .
1. Chapter 1

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter.

* * *

"Calm down, Severus," Lupin said softly, "You knew that this was going to happen."

"No," I said through gritted teeth, "We moved them away from here to protect them. They can't come back now."

"There's no choice. They're already on their way."

Looking up at Lupin I saw the sadness in his eyes. He was just as worried as I was, but him keeping that calmness in his voice was angering me. I needed him to be upset about this.

Over the past thirteen years I had dreamt of what it would be like it meet them once again. Not like this though. Not with the Dark Lord around every corner waiting to kill anyone who displeased him.

I could hardly believe it had been thirteen years since we gave them away. Since Lupin and I gave up on whatever relationship that we had. Now it was all coming back and that was not something I was happy about.

Our relationship wasn't the important thing though. The fact that Lupin drank the wrong potion and ended up getting pregnant with our twins was. We had given them up after their births and now they were back.

Of course I had followed their lives. I had even been to a few of the shows their school had put on and talked to them once at the park. That was all the contact I've had with my children.

"I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Lupin said walking closer to me, "I'll see you then."

"Do you know anything about them?" I asked before he could leave.

"No, I just…I couldn't handle seeing them again. I wouldn't have survived that. Goodnight Severus."

Lupin disapparited a second later leaving me in shock. I knew that it had hurt him when we gave them up, but I didn't think it had been that much. My children were happy, that's all that mattered in the end.

Sighing I moved into the library and pulled out a small photo album. I had saved all of the pictures I had taken over the years. Not that there were many or in good quality, but I wanted to know what they looked like over the years.

The first picture was when my babies were a few weeks old. One was wearing a pink shirt while the other had on a green one, but only one of them was smiling happily while moving around wildly.

That one I knew was Iris. She was a bubbly child. In all the times I had seen them she was the one I talked to. They had been at the park for their fifth birthday and I had decided to stop by and leave them a present like I did every year.

"_Mommy," Iris said pointing enthusiastically at some flowers, "Pretty."_

"_Those are Honeysuckles," the mother said putting her down, "They mean Happiness."_

"_Happy."_

_Iris ran happily towards the flowers and started to play with them. I looked around the park for her father and twin, but neither of them were there yet. Part of me was worried, but the father had been late to almost everything no matter what._

_I let my eyes go back to where Iris had just been, but all I saw was an empty spot. It felt like my heart stopped for a second when I realized that I couldn't see her anywhere._

"_Hi," a soft voice said startling me._

_Looking down I saw Aurora staring at me with a grin on her face. She looked so innocent and sweet that I felt my throat close slightly. This was my daughter and she was talking to me._

"_Sad?" Iris asked frowning._

"_Yes," I said kneeling in front of her, "I'm sad."_

"_Why?"_

"_I've lost some people. People that I can't get back, but I love with all my heart."_

"_Help find?"_

"_No, Sweetie, I can't get them back. That's okay though. They're happy where they are."_

"_Happy? Happy!"_

_I looked at Iris in confusion as she ran back to the Honeysuckles. She picked a few of them before running back to me and offering them to me. I took them gently from her hands while taking out my wand._

_Showing her magic might not have been my best idea, but I wanted to see the amazement in her eyes and know that I was the one that let her into this beautiful world she should already be a part of._

"_Do you believe in magic?" I asked saying a spell in my head._

"_Yeah," Iris said nodding her head quickly._

"_Good. Lay your hand out in front of you and don't move it."_

_Iris nodded her head before doing what I asked. Smiling I finished the spell and watched as a calming green glow incased her hand. As the glow faded all that was left was a small White Heather._

"_Look," I said softly._

_Iris picked up the flower and grinned up at me wonder in her eyes. It wasn't big, a very simple spell really, but to her I might as well have made the most difficult potion that I knew._

"_It means protection," I said slipping it behind her ear._

"_Thank you," Iris said hugging me tightly._

"_Iris," her mother yelled, "Where are you, baby?"_

_She looked back to where her mother was before looking at me. There was just so much sadness in her eyes and I had no idea why. What was going on in my child's head right now?_

"_Friend?" Iris asked offering me her hand._

"_Friend," I said taking her hand into mine for a moment, "Now, go back to your mother, Sweetie. I'll see you again some day."_

_Iris started to run away only to turn back and hug me tightly. I felt my heart stop for a second when I realized that this was my daughter. She was hugging me. My daughter was hugging me._

Blinking back the tears that I knew had gathered I put the photos away and went into the kitchen. I had no idea how I was supposed to handle having my children back in my life without them knowing who I was.

In less then two weeks school would be starting and I would be face to face with them. What was I supposed to do then? How long could I keep up the professor role with them around?

Running a hand through my hair I thought back to Lupin. He looked so run down when he told me what Dumbledore had said. All I had wanted to do was kiss away that pain.

Even after all these years I loved the man with all of my heart. I wanted to be with him so badly, but after our last fight I knew that wouldn't happen. I still cursed that day with all my heart.

Lupin and my relationship had gotten off to a rocky start. He had been my first love. Actually, he'd been my first everything. My first and my only. I hadn't been with anyone since he'd left me.

thirteen years and now I was hoping he would give me another shot. I doubted that any of that would happen, but I couldn't stop myself from wishing that for once my life would turn out the way I wanted it to.

What was the point in dreaming anyway? I was a Death Eater and no one was going to look past that, least of all Lupin. So I had to pretend that everything was fine in my little world.

Nothing was fine though. Everything was falling to hell and no one was around for me to hold onto and I couldn't balance myself. In the end I guess it didn't matter all that much.

I knew that during this war I wasn't going to make it. Neither side completely trusted me and the second they learned who I was no one was going to try to save me as they killed me.

All my life I hated being called stupid, but the moment I got the Dark Mark I knew that was exactly what I was. I was a stupid kid that picked the wrong side because I was upset.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself from letting my emotions get the better of me and everyone ended up getting hurt in the end. I hated that the most. I knew exactly what I was doing and I couldn't stop.

What else could I do though? Either I ended up hurting them straight off the bat or I let them into my heart before hurting them. Each time was harder and harder on me and I was tired of it.

I never wanted to let anyone close to me again. I couldn't help it though. I loved Lupin and now my children were here. No, I had to keep them as far away from me as I could.

If they didn't know a lot about me then they weren't going to miss me all that much when I died. That was something that truly worried me. Hurting them and not being able to fix it at all.

Not that I ever was able to fix any of the broken relationships that I had gathered. I had thought I had more time though. No, that was all over. I was going to die soon and I had to get my things in order.

After I got that figured out I had no idea what to do, but I had knew that it had to do with my children. I might have to do this from afar, but I was going to get to know them some how.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"Come on, Sage," my twin sister, Iris, said bouncing, "Hurry up."

Iris Chase had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back though right now she had it pulled into two pigtails. Her black eyes were hidden slightly by her glasses. Add all of that with her alabaster skin and freckles she had guys lining up.

Rolling my eyes I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my black jeans before following her further into Diagon Alley. Sometimes I hated how perky and cheerful my sister was.

Truthfully I loved her with all my heart and I'd do anything for her, but seriously I hated the happiness. She was always smiling and always skipped. In thirteen years I hadn't seen her just walk.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Iris asked linking her arm with mine.

"I don't know," I said calmly, "You're the one that's read all the books."

"Yes, but books don't give you experience. They're from someone else's point of view. I have no idea if it's truthful."

With a shake of my head I allowed Iris to lead me into a store called Magical Menagerie. I looked around and saw that it was filled with different animals. Sighing I turned to Iris to ask her why we were here only to find that she wasn't next to me.

I started to make my way through the store slowly. A few steps in I found myself running into another person. Growling slightly I turned my eyes towards the persons face and stared at him.

He had short whitish-blond hair, piercing silver eyes, and pale snowy skin. Not exactly tall, I was slightly taller, but he wasn't short either. Then there was something very appealing about the man.

"Hello," he said smirking, "Draco Malfoy."

"Sage Chase," I said calmly.

"I've never seen you around before, Sage. Why is that?"

"That would be because I'm not from around here. My sister and I are going to be starting our schooling at Hogwarts soon."

"Then I shall see you there. Goodbye Sage."

"Goodbye Draco."

The smirk never left Draco's lips as he slowly walked out of the store without looking back. I couldn't help but wish that he had just so I could see those gorgeous eyes again.

"Cute," Iris said startling me.

"Very," I said turning to her.

"We've been here for five minutes tops and we haven't even been in the actual school before you have a crush."

"Shut up."

Iris laughed softly before rounding the corner and showing me the kitten in her arms. The kitten couldn't have been more then a few weeks old and I couldn't believe he wasn't with his mother still.

Seeing that she was offering me the kitten I calmly took him into my arms and allowed him to climb his way up until he was resting on my shoulder. A small smile came to my lips as I petted him gently.

"Ash," I said nodding my head.

"I love it," Iris said giggling softly, "And look."

Iris held her hand up letting a small Scops owl land in her hand. She grinned happily at me before pressing a kiss to his head. Then I knew that both of us had our pets that Hogwarts said we could have.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked as we went to the front.

"Well if you're going to name your cat after your favorite character I'll name mine after my favorite," Iris said bouncing slightly.

"Savitar or Zarek?"

"Zarek."

Nodding my head I placed the money on the counter before walking out. I knew that Iris was already taking care of food and everything else for our pets so I just waited outside for her.

It wasn't long before she was walking out with her arms full of bags. Shaking my head I wondered why I let her do the shopping. It wasn't that she tried to spend all of our money, she just wanted the best and that usually meant a lot of money.

I opened my mouth to ask where we were going next only to stop when I saw Quality Quidditch Supplies. Turning my head I went to tell Iris that we were going there when I saw that she was staring at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

Nudging her slightly I motioned to Quality Quidditch Supplies and myself before motioning to Slug & Jiggers and her. She nodded back quickly and pulled me into a quick hug. Kissing her forehead I let go and waited until she was in the store before turning away.

As I made my way into Quality Quidditch Supplies I tried my best not to turn around and go back to Iris. It was my job to take care of her and that was something that I took very seriously. I hated not being by her side.

If there was one thing I knew about Iris though it was her dislike of all things to do with brooms and Quidditch. I would say hate, but after an almost hour of her explaining why 'hate' was a bad word I tend not to use it anymore.

Then there was me and potions. Truly I did my best to avoid it at all points in time. I couldn't understand it in anyway. Of course, Iris loved it with all of her heart and practiced whenever she could.

It is better that we went our different ways when it came to this. We would just end up ruining the fun if we went together. That didn't mean that I was happy about any of this.

With a quick shake of my head I quickly walked around the store and picked up a few things. There were two things that I would spend money one. One of those was my broomstick and Quidditch equipment. The other being Iris, of course.

As I went to pay for everything I counted my blessings that I knew exactly what I wanted or needed whenever I walked into a store. I needed to make sure that Iris was okay.

I nodded my head in thanks before making my way towards Slug & Jiggers. When I got inside I looked around and saw Iris talking adamantly with the cashier. Luckily it looked like she was finished shopping.

"Iris," I said walking up behind her, "Let's go."

"Okay, brother," Iris said grinning, "Books or clothes next?"

"Clothes."

Iris nodded happily before turning around and walking out of the store with a smile. The cashier was glaring at her as she left, but stopped the second I stepped into her eye line.

"Don't even think it," I growled softly.

Before the cashier could say anything I was walking out of the store to join Iris. The smile never left her lips and I knew that she had no idea what had just happened with the cashier.

Pulling Iris into Madam Malkin's Robes I did my best to not show her that I was upset. The second she saw that she would drag me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and get me to explain what was going on.

My sister was just too caring for her own good sometimes. I knew that she couldn't really control it, but sometimes I really just didn't want to talk about what was going on in my mind.

"Iris," I said as she reached for a robe, "I don't have much money left so grab only what you need."

"Okay," Iris said before grabbing a few things and turning back to me.

Seeing that was all she was going to get I rolled my eyes I picked up a few more things for her before grabbing some clothes for myself. I never got how it could be all or nothing with her, there was no middle ground.

Once again I quickly paid for our clothes before going to Flourish and Blotts. Since Iris and I were going to be in the same classes I quickly started to get the books we'd need.

"Iris," I said calmly, "Take the rest of the money and go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and pick up as much as you can for the two of us. And don't get anything too fluffy or feathery this time."

"Got it," Iris said nodding quickly, "I'll be quick, quick."

Iris ran out of the store and out of my site. Once she was gone I started to move faster. I wanted to get all of this over as quickly as possible. I disliked shopping with a passion.

As I walked out of the store with our books in my arms I saw Iris standing in front of Scribbulus with a group of people standing in front of her. Seeing that Iris looked like she was ready to cry I quickly made my way over.

"Hello," I growled out, "Is there a problem here?"

"This girl knocked the ice cream from my hand," a boy said glaring, "I want her to pay for a new one."

Seeing that Iris had already paid for everything I knew that she had no money left. I only had a little money left myself and that was for a gift for my sister and that was no way I was giving that to him.

"Get over it," I said taking Iris's arm, "You don't need the sugar anyway."

"I'll have you know…" the boy said following us as I walked away.

"I don't care what you'll 'have me know'. You're a spoiled little brat and if you talk to my sister again I'll get that ice cream and make you choke on it. Understood? Now leave."


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"Ah, Remus," Professor McGonagall said nodding towards me, "How have you been?"

"Well," I said smiling, "It's good to be back."

"The students are coming. You better go in. It's nice to see you again."

Nodding my head I slowly made my way into the Great Hall and looked around. All of the other teachers were there and soon it would be filled with students. Two of those being my children.

Even as I thought that I felt my heart break a little. My children were entering their third year. They were thirteen years old. What was I supposed to do now that they were here?

With a shake of my head I sat at the table and looked around. Most of the professors were busily talking to each other, then my eyes landed on a completely stoic Severus Snape.

I'd known that man for years and I hated that look on his face more then anything. Add that with the knowledge that I was the one that had put it on his face made it all that more difficult.

I did love Severus. In fact, I still loved him with all of my heart and I regretted walking away from him every day. He wanted nothing to do with me anymore though, not that I blamed him.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair before turning my eyes to the doors. Students were starting to pile into the Great Hall slowly. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry Potter and his friends.

Harry looked almost exactly like James, except those eyes. No, those eyes were Lily's all the way. Closing my eyes I saw all of the memories I had of my friends and of Hogwarts.

Before I could get too caught up in my thoughts I heard Dumbledore starting to talk. I tried to keep my focus on him, but all I could think was that I was going to see my kids again.

"Now I'd like to introduce two new students that will be entering their third year," Dumbledore said happily, "Because they are new they shall be separated into their houses now."

"Chase, Sage," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

My eyes widened slightly as my son walked up on stage. He had slightly tan skin, like my own, long wavy dark red hair pulled into a ponytail that was obviously dyed, and black eyes. I could see that his ears were pierced and had a tattoo on his neck of a Snitch.

He sat on the stool so calmly that I was instantly reminded of Severus. It was rare that anyone could get under Severus's skin and I loved that about him, mostly because I was able to.

"Slytherin," the Sorting Hat said loudly.

Sage's expression didn't change as he stood up and started to walk to the table. Before he got to the table he stopped by his sister and pulled her into a hug before kissing her on the forehead.

"Chase, Iris," Professor McGonagall called interrupting them.

Iris grinned happily at Sage before skipping onto the stage and sitting gracefully onto the chair. Even though she was sitting I could see that she was bouncing. Iris was a bouncy child and it wasn't what I was expecting from her at all since neither Severus or I were like that.

Her hair was the same color as mine and was pulled into pigtails while her bangs were covering her right eye. Like her brothers they were black, but Iris had glasses and freckles over her nose.

My children were beautiful and it looked like they got along. In the back of my mind though I knew that they were only my children by birth. They're last name was Chase and they knew nothing about me or Severus.

"Hufflepuff," the Sorting Hat yelled a few moments later.

Iris jumped up happily before running to the Slytherin table and hugging Sage. Sage let a small smile cover his lips before pushing her towards the Hufflepuff table calmly.

I smiled to myself softly before letting my eyes travel towards Severus. He had the same smile I did, but there was one thing that I wasn't expecting. He looked so sad, like he was going to run away any second.

For years before we had gotten together I thought that he had no emotions. He had such a wall built up. Then he gave me a true smile and at that moment I fell in love with him.

Dinner move quickly as my eyes went between Sage, Iris, and Severus. All of them looked different, but they all had the same eyes. I loved Severus's eyes and knowing our children had them warmed my heart.

Soon students were starting to file out of the Great Hall. I watched as Sage stood and made his way to Iris. She was talking adamantly about something before looking up at Sage and smiling.

Sage smiled slightly back before motioning for her to come with him. Iris waved at her new housemates and stood up. Linking her arm with Sage's she started to skip out dragging him behind her.

"They seem like good children," Professor McGonagall said from my side.

"They do," I said nodding.

"Iris is in you first class Monday morning. You should be able to get more information then."

Sighing softly I stood up and walked out trying to shake the feeling of someone watching me. I knew that if I turned around I'd find that it was Severus, but I didn't want to see that.

I did the stupidest thing in the world when I walked away from him. Nothing was going to change his mind about me after all these years. I just wished that I could take back what I said.

As I walked towards my room I remembered how it first felt to walk these halls. I never thought that I would get the friends I did or that I would fall in love. It was like a dream.

All dreams ended though. Three of my closest friends were dead, one was in prison for their deaths, and the one person I loved more then anything wanted nothing to do with me.

When I got into my room I looked around curiously. I had never been in a teachers room before. And considering the crazy places James and Sirius dragged me that was surprising.

It wasn't all that big, but it was exactly what I wanted. My bed was already made with the emerald green sheets I had brought and my clothes and books were put away. It was perfect.

Going into my the bathroom I quickly took a shower and climbed into bed. I laid there waiting for sleep to come to be, but it avoided me like it always did. Sadly, sleep was what I needed right now.

I started to toss and turn for a few hours, but I just couldn't clear my mind enough. Severus kept popping into my mind the second I thought I was about to fall. Of course, the man had to haunt my dreams.

Sighing I decided that fighting it was just making me feel more insane. I stopped moving and let the shorter man fill my mind. He was simply standing there with a glare directed at me.

Severus laid down next to me and gently rested his head on my shoulder. I felt my heart skip a beat when he through a hand over my hips. There was nothing sexual about it, but I had missed this so much.

I slowly started to run my fingers through his hair. A soft sigh fell from his lips as he cuddled deeper into my chest. My eyes instantly slipped closed letting me focus only on the warmth coming from his body.

The next morning I woke up feeling empty. Dreaming of Severus all night always made me feel like this. He was a part of me. He had been for so many years. I couldn't just give him up.

Climbing out of bed I got dressed and made my way towards the Great Hall. It was around seven from what I could see and since it was Saturday most students were probably sleeping still.

When I took my seat at the table I saw that Sage and Iris weren't there yet. Severus, on the other hand, was sitting at the table as well. His eyes meet mine for a second before he turned away.

He hated me. Feeling like my heart was breaking all over again. I did my best to ignore the feeling, but there was no way. Every time I saw him or thought of him the pain just got worse.

I looked away just in time to see Iris and Sage walking in. Both of their hairs were wet so I knew they just got out of the shower. The thing that caught my eye was that Iris had a tattoo of a snake wrapping itself around her right arm.

They stood their talking for a minute before a glare came to Sage's eyes and he walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Curiously I watched him sit next to another student and start to talk calmly.

The student stared at him in fear and by the time Sage was done talking was shaking slightly. He stood up and ran away leaving Iris to give shoot a confused look at Sage. She didn't seem to understand what just happened.

Sage said something before throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the Slytherin table. I half expected someone to say something when she sat down, but no one did.

"Good boy," Severus muttered before leaving the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"Iris," Sage said looking at me, "Come on, you can sit with me."

I nodded my head slowly while looking back at the door where Cedric had run out of. What happened between Sage and him? And as much as I wanted to know I thought better of it.

Sage was overprotective of me, not that I blamed him. Whatever just happened was because he wanted to keep me safe. It might be a bit annoying at times, but I loved my brother.

Feeling a hand on my back I let Sage lead me to the Slytherin table and sit me down. I looked around and saw a bunch of people glaring at me, but they looked away a few seconds later.

"You must be Iris," a blond boy said staring at me, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," I said glad that someone wasn't being mean to me, "I saw you when we were at Magical Menagerie, right? Well, you were talking to Sage and I was looking around and then I saw this awesome kitty that was perfect for Sage. I went to show him to Sage, but you were talking to him so I hid until you left."

"Yes, that was me."

I grinned happily at Draco when I realized that he actually listened to what I said. For years I had been told how annoying I was, and I was, but all my life only Sage had fully listened to me.

Draco, Sage, and I continued to talk for the rest of breakfast. It seemed that people weren't very happy about me sitting there, but between Draco and Sage's glares no one dared say anything.

"Draco," I said finishing off my orange, "Do you know where the potions lab is?"

"Of course," Draco said nodding, "Why?"

"Because I have this small love of potions and I really want to know where it is. And basically everything about it."

"I'll show you. If everyone's done we can go now."

Nodding my head I stood up quickly and waited. Sage and Draco moved slower then I did, obviously they weren't all that excited about this, but I was grinning widely at just the idea of seeing the potions lab.

Once all of us were standing I linked my arm with Sage's and looked at Draco. He might be acting like a nice guy, but he did have a crush on my brother. If he was pretending I'd know soon enough.

Draco offered me his arm making me smile happily and let him lead me towards the potions lab. Sage and Draco were talking calmly to each other over my head, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Here we are," Draco said stopping in front of the door, "The potions lab."

Grinning I reached out to open the door only to have a hand stop me. I looked back and saw Sage shaking his head calmly. A frown came to my lips when I realized that I probably couldn't go inside.

"Professor Snape is the Potions Master," Draco said calmly, "He's also the head of the Slytherin house."

"Do you think he's inside?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I did see him during breakfast, but that he could be anywhere now."

"Oh, I was hoping to see what kind of equipment there…"

Hearing a door open loudly I spun around and saw someone standing there. I stared at him closely trying to figure out where I knew him from, but I couldn't place him at all.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape drawled out glaring down at him, "What are you doing here?"

"That would be my fault," I said raising my hand calmly, "I wanted to see the potions lab."

"Why?"

"Because potions is my favorite subject. I spend almost all of my time making potions and I was hoping that I could continue that inside an actual lab."

Snape looked over the three of us with a sneer before motioning for us to go inside. The grin came back to my lips as I rushed inside and started to look over everything.

Turning back around I saw Sage and Draco watching me. Sage never understood my love of potions, but he was going to stand there until I was ready to leave. Though I knew he really disliked it.

"Wow," I said turning towards Snape, "This place is amazing."

"I'm aware," Snape said calmly, "How good are you at potions?"

"The best," Sage said before I could answer.

Snape looked over at Sage before grabbing a book off of his desk. He started to flip through the book until he found what he wanted and handed it to me. It was a rather difficult potion that I hadn't actually made yet.

"You want me to make this?" I asked softly.

"Yes," Snape said going towards his desk, "Everything you'll need is in that cupboard. Get started."

Turning towards Sage and Draco I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Sage knew that I wanted nothing more then to be a Potions Master and I couldn't help but hope that this would help me get there.

Sage nodded his head calmly before kissing my forehead and pulling Draco out of the room. The potion itself was going to take a few hours and it needed all of my attention focused on it for most of that time.

Once Professor Snape and I were the only ones left I quickly grabbed all the ingredients and a cauldron before going to a table. A smile spread on my lips when I realized that I was going to be making a potion again.

This was the time that I felt the most at ease. From the first time I made a potion I knew that this was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, but I never thought I truly had a chance.

Hours went by as I made the potion carefully. Potions often got messed up when someone went too quickly. I just had to keep my head level and focus only on it. Sadly, focus was something I was lacking in most cases.

"Almost done?" Professor Snape said startling me.

"Yes, sir," I said smiling, "I just have to let it simmer for an hour"

"Then leave and come back."

"As much as I would like to go find my brother I know that if I leave I'll completely forget about the potion and it would be ruined. If you don't mind I'd like to stay here and wait."

Snape watched me carefully before nodding his head and going back to the papers on his desk. Looking around I realized that I didn't actually have anything with me to distract me.

Sighing I pulled out my wand and stared at it. My wand was Larch and Unicorn, ten and three quarter inches, slightly springy. It had been the first wand that was put in my hand when I was eleven.

"What are you doing?" Snape said a few moments later.

"Nothing," I said calmly, "Sorry, Professor Snape, the only thing I have with me is my wand and I doubted you'd want me to do anything to distract you from whatever you're doing. I was just going to sit here and wait for the timer to go off."

"Come here."

Cocking my head to the side I slowly stood up and walked to his desk and waited. He finished writing something before standing up and moving away from his desk and stood there staring at me.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it me calmly. There was such an odd presence about him. It was like he was hiding something from me. That wasn't such an odd thing, but if I had to guess it was a secret about me.

"Are you good at dueling?" Snape said staring at me.

"Not really," I said shrugging, "Sage said that I was never going to be in a position where I'd need that knowledge."

"You're brother's smart, but you do need to know. While we're waiting we'll duel."

I started to feel nervous as Snape sent a spell my way. Wand work had never been something I was good at. I could do basically anything with a potion, but I never really felt the need to learn with a wand.

It took one spell for Snape to have me on the floor wandless. For a second it looked like he was upset with me, but he sighed softly and motioned for me to stand up again.

This fighting went on until the timer started to glow softly. Panting heavily I walked over to the potion and took it off the fire. I only had to work on it for a few more minutes before it was done.

As I finished it up I felt eyes on me and had to fight the urge to turn around and ask what I was doing wrong. Professor Snape didn't seem like the person that would be able to handle the insecurity that was me.

"Done," I said grinning.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at me before going to the potion and looking over the potion. He didn't say anything for awhile. His expression didn't even change as he stood there.

"You successfully made the potion," Snape said looking at me, "You want to be a Potions Master, correct?"

"More then anything," I said truthfully, "It's all I've wanted for years, Professor."

"Then I will teach you. Come back tomorrow with your timetable and we'll figure out a time."


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"What are you thinking, Sage?" Draco asked looking at me as we walked around the school halls.

"Iris," I said calmly.

"You two seem really close."

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and thought back to the last two years. Iris was my little sister and I was never going to let her get hurt. I just didn't know how long it was going to be able to do that.

"Ever since our parents died," I said lowering my voice.

"What happened to them?" Draco asked curiously.

"Car crash. My Dad died on impact, but my Mom…They tried to save her, but she died of an infection a week later."

"I'm sorry."

"I got over it. I loved my parents, I truly did, but I never felt like I belonged with them. Of course, that makes sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell Iris, okay? She doesn't need to know about this."

"Okay."

"She and I are adopted."

Draco opened his mouth to say something only to stop when we heard a bang from behind us. Turning around quickly I saw that Professor Lupin was collecting some books off of the ground.

Kneeling next to him I helped him with the book, but didn't hand them back to him. He gave me a confused look his mouth opening and closing like he was part goldfish.

"There's too many books for you to be carrying on your own," I said like he was stupid for not realizing it, "I'll help you take them to your office."

"Thank you," Lupin said nodding his head, "This way."

Draco said a soft goodbye before walking away from me and Lupin. Part of me was sad as he left, but I knew that he had an image to uphold. I didn't, not that I really cared about images.

We walked in an awkward silence to Lupin's classroom. I could feel his eyes on me periodically, but he never even tried to say anything to me. By the time we got there I felt like I was under the microscope.

"Just put them on a desk," Lupin said walking to his desk.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"You can leave now."

"I will. After you tell me why you keep staring at me or, at least, why you dropped these when you heard that I was adopted.

"I didn't…"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence, Professor. I'm not as connected with emotions as my sister, but I do know a few things."

Professor Lupin looked into my eyes for a moment before sighing. A sadness seemed to have run covered him and part of me wanted to tell him to forget it, but I wasn't the kind of person to let things go.

"You have his eyes," Lupin said before his eyes went wide, "Forget I said that."

"Whose eyes?" I asked moving closer to him.

"No ones."

"Professor Lupin, please. Did you know my father?"

Lupin looked around the room before nodding his head. I felt a small spark of hope when I realized I might get to know who my parents were. I needed to know where I came from.

My eyes met Lupin's once more and I saw the sadness there. Feeling my heart drop I wondered what my father had done to him. Was it possible they weren't the people I had dreamt of?

"You remind me of him," Professor Lupin said softly, "That attitude you have is completely his. There's a few differences, but not much. He didn't let people in, but once you were there was no way you were getting out."

"He was a good man?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"He is a good man."

"He's alive? If he's alive why did he give Iris and me away?"

"It's a long, complicated story, but I know that he cares about you. Your parents love you with all of their hearts. Giving you and Iris away were for your own protection. You, of course, know about the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Your parents were at the very front of the war. They feared that if they kept you and your sister that you would die. They were so afraid. Once you two were born they found a family that were good and gave you to them."

"They care."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips at that information. For two years I thought that I just wasn't good enough for them or that I was just a mistake. That was just in my mind though.

Looking at Lupin I saw that he had a weird look in his eyes. The sadness was still there, but there was something underneath that. I couldn't help but take a few steps closer to him so we were toe to toe.

As I stared into his eyes I saw the same warmth that was in Iris's eyes. Confusion filled me as I continued to compare the two of them. That warmth, their hair, and just their presence all together.

"Merlin," I said stepping back quickly.

"Sage," Lupin said softly.

"You're…You're my…?"

"Technically, your mother. It's a long story."

Before he could say anything else I did the one thing that I never thought I would do. I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of his classroom without a place in mind. The only thing in my mind was to get as far away from him as possible.

I didn't stop running until I felt like I was going to pass out and by the Owlery. Falling to my knees I did my best to hide from anyone's sight and keep the sobs that were now falling from my lips.

I had wanted to meet my birth parents, but this was just too much. One of my professors was my father, or mother. Though I had no idea how it was possible for a guy to be a mother.

"Sage," a voice said softly, "Are you here?"

It took a moment for me to realize that it was Iris. I had thought that she was with Professor Snape still, but she must have seen me running. There was no way that I wasn't going to get out of this.

Slowly standing up I moved so she could see me. Almost instantly her arms were wrapped around me letting me cry into her shoulder. We stood there in silence for a few minutes until I fully pulled away.

"What's wrong, Sage?" Iris asked when I pulled away.

"Just got some news I wasn't expecting," I said calmly, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm always worried, brother. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do I need to punch someone?"

Laughing softly I kissed the top of her head while shaking mine. I was older and I was the one that was overprotective in an obvious way, but I knew that Iris would take someone down if she thought they hurt me.

Both of us were rational people in most cases. Okay, so Iris still believed in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Alright I was the one that was rational in most cases, until it came to family.

I had thought that Iris was my only family, but now I knew that was a lie. Professor Lupin was our family and I had to find a way to tell her that not only were we adopted, but about him.

"I need to talk to you," I said motioning for Iris to sit.

Iris gave me a confused look but did as I asked. Students were walking around us as I told her that we were adopted. As I talked I saw tears filling her eyes before she stood up.

I stared up at her waiting for her to do something, but she didn't move. Her whole body was shaking as I stood up and pulled her into a hug. This time she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Iris," I said rubbing her back, "I should have told you, but I…. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't."

Feeling Iris nodding her head I knew that she had accepted my apology. Part of me wanted her to fight and get angry at me. I had never seen her angry, though I did know she had it in her.

I pulled back once more and let out a soft sigh. I had told her that, but that seemed so much easier then this. Mostly because I had no idea what she was going to do when she found out.

"Is there something else, Sage?" Iris asked confused.

Nodding my head I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of the simplest way to say this. No, I just had to tell her straight what I had found out. I did not want to see that look in her eyes.

She continued to stare at me as I tried to figure everything out. Soon she was going to ask me again and I still had no idea what I was going to say. This wasn't going to end well for someone.

"Professor Lupin is one of our fathers," I whispered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" Severus said opening the door to his classroom.

"We need to talk," I said moving past him.

Hearing the doors close behind me I whipped around and glared at him angrily. I was tired of being fine and pretending that this wasn't affecting me. I have never felt so miserable in my life as I do right now.

"They know about me," I said crossing my arms.

Severus's eyes opened almost comically when I said that. I could almost feel the anger start to run off of him a few moments later as he slowly started to make his way towards me.

The closer he got to me the quicker my heart started to beat. Severus would never harm me, but seeing him like this made me remember the passion in him that I fell in love with.

When he was toe to toe with me I clenched my hands behind my back willing myself not to reach forward and kiss him senseless. For some reason being hexed into oblivion didn't sounded appealing right now.

"How exactly do they know?" Severus growled out.

"I overheard Draco and Sage talking," I said keeping my voice as even as I could, "He said that when his parents died they told him that they were adopted. Iris didn't know, but by now I'm guessing she does. I dropped the books I was carrying and Sage helped bring them to my classroom. I wasn't thinking, Severus. When I looked into his eyes…They're yours. I told him that and when he asked me if I knew his parents I couldn't lie."

"And me?"

"He ran off before I could say anything."

A soft growl fell from Severus's lips as he turned away from me. He moved to his desk and fell into his chair. I doubted he noticed, but, even with how upset he was, he's wall was down.

I opened my mouth to say something, say anything, when there was a knock on the door. Severus gave a wave of his wand opening the door to reveal Iris and Sage standing there.

Iris looked at Severus before her eyes landed on me. She walked towards me with more attitude then I thought someone with her personality could gave. When he was in front of me her hands went to her hips and her body cocked to the side.

Her eyes were like Severus's as well, but right now all the warmth that I'm sure they normally had were gone. She was angry at me and I had no way of defending myself against her.

"Iris," Sage said from behind her.

"You're my father, mother, whatever and because of that I love you," Iris said her voice deathly calm, "But I swear if you ever, ever hurt my brother again I will make Voldemort himself look like a puppy dog, understood?"

I had never expected something like that to come out of Iris's mouth. Not only did she threatened me, but she said she loved me. That girl could probably tear someone down as quickly as she could build them up.

Thinking back to when she was sorted I realized I felt slightly disappointed, but seeing her like this made me see that they were lucky to have her. It also made me wonder why she was in there.

Right now I could see her as either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, but not Hufflepuff. There had to be something in her personality that I was missing. Something she had yet to show.

"Iris," Sage said making her look at him, "It wasn't his fault."

"Was too," Iris said pouting, "He made you cry."

"No, the information made me cry. Whether I heard it from him or not that would have been the ending."

"The threat still stands."

Sage gave a true smile to Iris and pulled her into a hug. I could see just how much her words meant to him. They had probably been said before, but the fact she said them was enough.

Iris pulled away from Sage with a grin before turning to me. Her eyes were very calculating as she looked me over. I felt like she was trying to see right to my soul as she walked around me.

She walked in silence until she came to stop in front of me. Before I knew what was going on she was pulling me into a hug. I felt like my heart stopped as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi," Iris said pulling away, "I'm Iris Chase. I'm thirteen years old. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and am in Hufflepuff. My favorite class is Potions and I want to be a Potions Mistress. That's my big brother Sage Chase. He's thirteen years old. He also goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in Slytherin. His favorite class is History of Magic and he wants to be a professor. Who are you?"

Sharing a look with both Sage and Severus I realized why she was in Hufflepuff. Iris was naïve. Loyal to a fault also, I had no doubt. Her naiveté was probably just one part of a childish personality.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm thirty-three years old. I went to Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry and am a Gryffindor. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'm teaching that this year."

Iris smiled happily at me before turning towards Severus. He glared calmly at her, but she stared at him like it was bothering her at all. She was seemed like such a strange child.

"He's Severus Snape," I said after a few minutes, "He's thirty-three years old. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a Slytherin. His favorite class was Potions and he wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Severus?" Iris asked looking back at me, "His name is Severus."

Staring at Iris I watched as the gears started to turn in her head. She looked so confused before a small gasp fell from her lips and she turned back to Severus. He looked just as calm as ever, but in his eyes I saw something I could only think of as hope.

Iris walked closer to him until she was staring up at him. From this angle I realized just how short she was. Alright, I had noticed before, but now I was seeing that she had to be at least 5'4".

She calmly pulled out her wand and said a spell under her breath. A soft green glow filled the space between them before fading away and revealing a White Heather flower.

Without saying anything Severus pulled out his own wand and said a spell of his own. Soon a Honeysuckle was twisting its way around the White Heather. A slight smile came to his lips that didn't disappear as soon as it appeared.

"I did not think you remembered," Severus said softly.

"Of course I did, silly," Iris said laughing, "But I'm still not clear on the why."

"What is going on?" Sage said his voice guarded.

"Remember on our fifth birthday how I had that flower with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's the one that gave it to me."

Sage gave Iris a confused look before looking over at Severus. They stared at each other for a few moments until Sage's eyes went wide. He took a step backwards before taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

"Are you okay, Sage?" Iris asked concerned.

"Fine," Sage said softly, "I mean, after two years of wondering who our parents are we find both of them."

"What? You figured out who our other parent is?"

A smile came to my lips when Iris said. That was what I was expecting from Iris. The innocence and wonder in her voice belonged there. This was all just so perfect right now.

My family was all together. Okay, so it wasn't exactly perfect. Severus and I weren't together and we had just met our children, but I still couldn't help but be happy about this.

"Iris," Sage said pointing at Severus.

Iris gave him a confused look before staring at Severus. She stood there staring until Sage let out another sigh. Her eyes went back to him like she was waiting for him to explain something she was missing.

"Professor Snape and Professor Lupin are our parents," Sage said walking closer to her, "Though I have no idea why."

"I don't know any spells that can do that," Iris said like she wasn't just given new news, "But there is a potion. It's really difficult though. I doubt I could make it, but Professor Snape is much better then me. I'm sure he could."

"Would you stop that, Iris?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being all negative about yourself. Honestly, you'd think you have no self-esteem at all."

"I do too."

Stepping between my two children I raised my hands to get them to be quiet. I had no idea what was happening, but I could see that Sage was getting angrier about something that had happened.

"What is going on?" I asked calmly.

"Iris had made this friend when she was younger," Sage said glaring at the ground, "She tore Iris down until she thought she wasn't worth anything. Wasn't worth living."


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"What are you doing, Iris?" Sage asked walking up to me in the library.

"Finishing up my lessons," I said smiling, "Why?"

"Minus the fact that Sirius Black is running around? It's time for dinner and you know how some people freak out if you're not there."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly when my brother said that. Months ago we realized that Professor's Lupin and Snape were our parents and still no one knew that besides us and Headmaster Dumbledore.

The rational side of my mind said that it was for a good reason, but I had never been one to listen to rationality. What I heard was my heart and it kept saying that I wasn't good enough.

As Sage had pointed out to our parents I had a best friend name Brittany when I was younger. I thought she was a good person, but that was a lie. She stole from me and got me into a lot of trouble.

The thing that upset Sage the most though was how worthless I found myself after I was with her. She told me all these things about how no one wanted to be friends with me. That she was all I had.

That was three years ago and while I might realize that she was lying I still couldn't help but hear her voice. Even now I could see that the only people I hung out with were friends with Sage and not me.

Now my parents didn't want anyone to know that I was theirs. It felt like my heart was breaking every time I saw either of them. No, the only one that truly cared was Sage, but I was just a burden to him.

"Iris," Sage said knocking me out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?"

"My tummy hurts," I lied.

"Do you want to go the Hospital Wing?"

"No, I'm just going to go lie down. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Sleep tight, Sister."

Sage kissed my forehead calmly before letting me leave the library. As I walked away from him I felt the tears starting to fill my eyes. I hated lying to my brother, but I had to get away.

When I was far enough away I took a turn and started to run to the clock tower. Around now I knew that everyone was going to be eating so no one was going to bother heading up there.

Right now I doubted even being in my bed would make me feel better. I just wanted to be alone and try to figure out what was going on in my own head. Maybe I'd finally stop acting like a three year old.

Once I got to the top of the clock tower I sat in the very back corner and started to sob. I didn't know what I was supposed to do with these thoughts. Thoughts were starting to kill me.

I sat there for what felt like minutes, but it turned out to be hours. The sun had set and I couldn't hear any students walking around. Still I didn't get up and go down to my room.

"Fred," a voice said in a whisper, "How can you not remember where you put it?"

"I don't know," a voice similar to the first, Fred, whispered back, "I was running when I put it down. Don't worry it has to be somewhere in here though."

Soft sobs were still falling from my lips and I felt a spike of fear shoot through me. Placing a hand over my mouth I tried to stifle the sounds, but nothing could quiet them.

"Hello?" the first voice said softly, "Someone here?"

"What are you doing?" Fred said slightly angry, "It could be Filch."

"I don't think so. It almost sounds like…"

Before the boy could finish his sentence their lightened wands were pointed at me. Both of them were staring at me in shock, but that was quickly replaced with confusion as they shared a look.

"Crying," the first boy said, "Hello, are you alright?"

Shaking my head no I brought my knees to my chest and started to sob louder. Almost instantly I felt the boys sit next to me. They were quiet the whole time, but their presence was peaceful.

"I'm Fred Weasley," Fred said a few seconds later, "This is my brother George."

"Iris Chase," I said between sobs.

"We know," George said smiling.

"We saw you…"

"Get sorted."

With a nod of my head I started to brush the tears away in hopes that they'd let it go. My luck was never very good though. Fred and George both looked like they were about to start asking questions.

"I'm worthless," I said before they could talk.

"What?" Fred said surprised, "Why would you say that?"

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

Once Fred and George agreed to keep everything a secret. Even going as far as agreeing to an Unbreakable Vow. After I was sure that they could not tell anyone unless given permission by Snape, Lupin, Sage, or I, I started to tell my story.

By the time I was finished talking the sun was starting to come up. My heart felt a little lighter, but was soon weighed down again when I thought of their reactions now that they knew everything.

"How does that make you worthless?" George asked calmly.

"Those guys are idiots," Fred said his voice holding more anger, "You're not worthless."

"And your parents are trying to protect you."

"Snape isn't a popular person and considering he's a spy for Dumbledore into You-Know-Who's doings."

"And Lupin is…Well, there has to be some reason and I'm sure he'll tell you."

"As for Brittany, she was a user that didn't deserve to have someone as sweet as you as her friend."

"Then there's not having friends that aren't just being nice because of your brother…"

"He doesn't know us…"

"And we're your friends…"

"So there you go."

Smiling happily I pulled them both into a hug. These two were my friends. I finally had friends. And they honestly knew almost everything about me, at least the important things.

A loud yawn slipped from my lips causing Fred and George to start laughing. They looked so content just sitting there with me that I almost completely forgot about breakfast.

"I really don't want to move," I said turning so my head was resting on Fred.

"I'll agree," Fred said smirking, "But that's mostly because there's a beautiful girl in my arms."

Blushing softly I bit my lower lip and looked up at him. Fred was smiling down at me showing that he truthfully believed what he was saying. Maybe he really did like me like that.

"Guys," George said standing up, "We have to go. At least I do."

"Oh yes," Fred said smiling, "Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"That she is. Are you two coming?"

Fred looked down at me and smiled happily. Smiling back I stood up and offered him my hand. When all of us were standing I linked my arm in theirs and started to run towards the Great Hall.

All of us were laughing loudly as we ran. I couldn't help but be in love with this feeling. I had friends who knew my secrets and were still here. What more could I possibly ask for?

By the time we got to the Great Hall we were laughing so hard that it was difficult to stand. We ended up falling onto the Gryffindor table trying to catch our breath as tears streamed down our faces.

"You can run," Fred said wiping the tears away.

"That I can," I said grinning, "That was fun."

"We should do that every morning. Much better then Quidditch training."

"I don't like Quidditch. I prefer…"

I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Sage making his way towards me. Grinning happily I stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. Last night I wasn't all that nice to him and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry, brother," I said softly, "I wasn't…"

"Shh," Sage said kissing my forehead, "It's forgotten. Why are you over here?"

"I'm sitting with my friends. Sage, this is Fred and George Weasley. Fred, George, this is my brother Sage."

Sage calmly let me go before staring at Fred and George. I didn't know what was going on, but everything suddenly got tense. For a second I thought they were going to start yelling.

Luckily Fred and George stood up and offered their hands to Sage. He calmly took their hands his eyes never leaving them. My eyes started to dart between them hoping to get some hint on what was going on.

"Hello," Sage said calmly.

"Hello," Fred said his voice the most serious I've ever heard it, though I hadn't known him for long.

"Iris, Professor Lupin would like to talk to you. He's in his office."


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"Are you really going to do this here, Sage?" Fred said still shaking my hand.

"Why not?" I asked pulling away slightly disgusted.

"Because you don't want it getting to Iris what you've said to me. You do know how much Gryffindor's gossip."

Glaring at him I motioned with my head for him to follow me. He was right. If Iris ever found out about this she would be upset. No, I had to protect Iris from the evils of the world.

I knew that to most it didn't make sense, but I had seen the look in her eyes every time something bad happened. It didn't even have to be a huge thing. She cried when it was too windy for a bird to fly.

So in the end it might not be a good thing. Right now though I couldn't see the bad. Iris might be thirteen years old, but in her mind she couldn't be older then five. I had to protect her.

"Before you start," Fred said when I stopped walking, "I'm going to point out that I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you scare me off. Iris is my friend and I do care about her. I see that she's not all that mature, but I don't care. She's my friend."

Once Fred was done I let out a sigh. Most people would have run by now and a lot of them had. Though I was only thirteen I was already built. Training everyday had that effect.

I had learned long ago that people did their best to break you. That was something that I promised would never happen to me. If people could see past how I looked then they were worth my time.

That wasn't the important thing right now though. The important thing was whether or not I thought this guy was good enough to even be friends, maybe more in the future, with my sister.

"She's my sister," I said as unemotional as I could.

"I understand," Fred said leaning against a column, "I have a little sister too and a twin. Given my twin is a guy, but it's similar. It's our job to protect them. Sage, I can't promise not to hurt her. No one can. At the end of the day though I do want to be friends with her."

"What about the future? Or is 'friends' all you want?"

"Your sister is beautiful, I'll give you that. Not right now though, she's thirteen and I'm fifteen. Could I see us together in the future? Yes, I could. I don't know though."

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and turned away from him. Iris was my only weakness. And if anyone hurt her and I wasn't there to stop it I would never forgive myself.

Fred wasn't backing down and I'd give him credit for that. And he was being honest about what he thought, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. I couldn't stand in the way though.

"Fine," I said turning back to him, "But you hurt my sister and nothing will save you."

"Got it," Fred said offering me his hand again.

Taking it I shook it roughly before going back into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. Most Slytherin's were glaring at me like I had done the worst thing on the planet.

I couldn't bring myself to care. This was my family we were talking about. I would go up against anyone and anything to keep them safe. And anyone who tried to hurt them knew it.

Sighing I looked up at the professors table and saw Snape. My Dad. That was an odd thing to say. I had never thought that I would have found not one, but both, of my birth parents.

They weren't what I was expecting at all. Snape was like me in some ways. Maybe not so much in looks, but in emotions. How we carried ourselves and how we took care of our family.

Lupin, on the other hand, I had no idea. He hadn't really shown much about himself yet. Well, minus the fact that he was smart. Yeah, I was pretty smart myself, but school belonged to Iris.

"Hey Sage," Draco said sitting next to me, "How are you?"

"Worried," I said my eyes finding Fred.

"About what?"

"My sister. Tell me everything you know about the Weasley family."

Draco froze for a second before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the Great Hall. He didn't seem to want anyone to hear anything that he was going to say. What was he hiding from?

We ended up going through the halls until we were in front of an empty wall. He walked in front of it a few times before a door appeared out of nowhere. I stared at the door even as Draco pulled me inside the room.

Looking around I saw that it was a just a regular room. Books were lining the walls, a comfy looking green couch was in the middle of the room, and a cherry wood table was sitting in front of it.

I fell onto the couch though my eyes continued to scan the room. This place was amazing. Okay, so I wasn't really a fan of books, but I did love how beautiful and right everything looked.

"The Weasley's are a good family," Draco said softly, "I would love to have their lives. They don't have much money, but they love each other so much. The parents, Molly and Arthur are amazing. Molly stays at home taking care of everything while Arthur works at the Ministry. Their oldest, Bill, works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. Next is Charlie, he works with dragons. Then Percy, okay, he's a little not Weasley at all, but a good guy none the less I guess. The twins, Fred and George, who you've met already. Ron, who is in our year, is friends with Harry Potter. The youngest is Ginny, the only girl, is a year younger then us."

"So, they're good people?" I asked calmly, "They're not going to hurt my sister if she's friends with them?"

"No, not purposefully at least. Why does this matter?"

"Because whether they know it or not Fred and Iris are going to be together. They're meant to be together. I know I can't stop that, but I don't want to know that they could hurt my sister the second I turn my back."

"They won't. They're good people. Loving people. I wish I had a family like that, but I won't."

Turning to Draco I saw just how sad, how depressed, he was. His home life must be so rough if he looked like this. I didn't want to have that sadness in his eyes ever again.

Without thinking I pulled Draco into a hug. His head rested on my shoulder while tears started to wet my shirt. No, I really didn't like seeing Draco this broken hearted especially since I had no idea why.

I started to gently run a hand through his hair. Sadly I had gotten quite good at comforting people while they cried after years of doing it with Iris. I just didn't know how to fix everything.

"Sorry," Draco said pulling away, "Malfoy's don't fall apart like that."

"Everyone falls apart," I said shrugging, "I mean, every time Iris is hurt, after I make sure she's okay, I end up crying."

"Sage, you're so…"

When Draco didn't finish his sentence I looked down at him only to have his lips cover mine. His lips were so soft against mine. Placing a hand on the back of his neck I kept his lips against mine for a moment.

"You know what this means right?" I said breaking the kiss.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"That we're dating."

"You want to date me? How do you know I'm even into you?"

"You are the one that initiated the kiss. Oh, and just so you know I'm possessive and overprotective."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling I kissed Draco again before pulling him off of the couch and out of the room. Draco was my boyfriend now and there was one person that needed to know that more then anyone else.

Iris had known I was gay before I had. She never had a problem with it, in fact, the only time she ever lost her cool was when someone attacked me. The last person ended up with a broken nose.

"Sage," Iris said running up with Fred, "I was going to go…Why are you holding hands?"

"Because we're dating," I said pulling Draco closer to me.

Iris stared at me for a second in shock. I knew that she didn't like that I hadn't told her I even had a crush on Draco, but everything had been moving so quickly I hadn't really had the time.

She moved so she was in front of Draco and stared at him. I could feel Draco was worried about what Iris was going to do, but I knew my sister better then that. Why it was taking her so long was beyond me.

"Hi," Iris said hugging Draco, "So, are you guys coming with us?"

"Where?" Draco said hugging her back.

"Fred and I were going to play tag at the Quidditch pitch. Are you in?"

"Sounds fun."

Iris grinned happily before hugging the three of us and running towards the pitch. This was the thing I loved about my sister. She loved looking at the good side of things and this was one of those times.


	9. Chapter 9

I haven't loaded anything in awhile. I hope you all enjoy. I own nothing. Warnings come per chapter. Worst ending ever, but I'm tired of this story. **Please review! **Please?

* * *

"Severus," Dumbledore said nodding at me, "I'm glad you could join us."

"I didn't really have a choice, did I? No why am I here?"

"I thought you'd like to be part of the punishment of your children. We're just waiting for Remus and Molly now."

Turning away from Dumbledore I saw Iris, Sage, Draco, and Fred sitting there. All four of them were covered in mud and all of them looked guilty in some way expect for Iris.

Iris had her arms crossed over her chest along with a smirk on her lips. Her knuckles were cut and bloody, but she didn't really seem to care about it. In fact, she seemed a little proud.

"Fred," Molly said rushing into the room, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'd like to know that myself," I said as Lupin walked into the room.

Dumbledore looked between us before motioning to Iris. She smiled happily at all of us while standing up. I expected her to defend herself in some way, but she looked content.

"I sent Ginny Weasley to the hospital after breaking her nose," Iris said happily.

"What?" Molly said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not going to feel bad about what I did. She said some mean things to my brother and his boyfriend. I tired to be nice about it and Fred tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't. After she pulled out her wand I felt the need to defend my family."

"Why would my daughter pull out her wand?"

"You'll have to ask her, but it might have something to do with the fact that she's not happy about Draco dating Sage."

"Fred, is what she saying true?"

Fred nodded his head slightly like he was really ashamed about what happened. He probably was. Why would Ginny say something like that? I had never thought that she would do anything like that.

"I'm Iris Chase by the way," Iris said offering Molly her hand, "That's my twin Sage, his boyfriend Draco, and my friend Fred, though I think you know who that is. Don't tell anyone but I have a crush on him. This is my Dad/Mom, Remus, and my Daddy, Severus. I think you know them too. Hmm…Oh well. Who are you?"

"Molly Weasley," Molly said with a slight smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. And I won't tell Fred you have a crush on him, but I think he knows."

Iris nodded her head seriously while spinning happily. She fell to the floor a moment later at Fred's feet. Fed smiled down at her before bending down and kissing her gently on the lips.

They talked softly to each other before Iris pulled Fred onto the ground and hugged him. I might not like it, but I had to admit that they looked cute together. So did Sage and Draco.

"I'm going to have to give you detention, Iris," Dumbledore said calmly, "Go to Professor McGonagall's room after dinner. Other then that, fifty points from Hufflepuff."

"Yes, sir," Iris said calmly.

"You all may leave now."

Fred helped Iris up and threw his arm around her shoulders while Sage and Draco stood up. As they walked past us Sage pulled Draco close to him and slipped a hand into his back pocket.

It seemed like the four of them were content just being together. I couldn't help but remember what that was like. Lupin and I were once that close, but we couldn't be as open about our relationship as them.

"They seem happy," Molly said once the kids were gone.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Maybe one day Iris will be a Weasley."

"Maybe."

Molly nodded her head calmly before claiming that she was going to see her daughter. Part of me wanted to go with her to see just how much damage Iris did, but I knew that I couldn't.

Nodding my head to Lupin and Dumbledore I slowly made my way out of the office. I still didn't like being in the same room as Lupin for long. I was good at controlling my emotions, but I didn't want to test myself.

I was by my classroom door when I heard my name being called. Seeing that it was Lupin I sighed softly. Dealing with him and my emotions was not how I wanted to spend my day.

"Is there something you need, Lupin?" I said closing my door behind us.

"What are we going to do about Iris and Sage?" Lupin asked calmly.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Iris and Sage are homeless and now they know about us. What are we going to do?"

"Take care of them of course."

"Can we? Where?"

"We'll find a place. Not my house for obvious reasons, but we'll find a place. I'm not letting them go again."

"Can you handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Seeing me everyday. We both know that you hate me. So, can…"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Lupin, and remember you're the one that left not me."

"Then what do you feel towards me?"

"Anger and sadness. The one thing that I feel more then any of that though is love. I will always love you, but you left. Don't put this on…"

Before I could finish my sentence Lupin, Remus's, lips on mine. Maybe I was wrong that he hated me. Honestly, the kiss felt like it used to. No, this man still loved me after all these years.

"Now, we get to be a family again," Remus said smiling, "Nothing is going to stop us. I love you Severus."

"I love you too Remus."


End file.
